kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Class System in Ficko
The Fickolean class system has been around for many decades, first emerging as a four-tiered system according to the secret documentation of the Emperors of the Second Mackan Empire. This system involved 'Royal Class', those either in royalty or with equivalent wealth, likely to interact with royals and attend 'royal' or royally sealed establishments. Then professional class and second professional class, for two tiers of professional jobs requiring different levels of education, followed by 'loams', typically occupied by white humans and ogres, doing manual labour. They were sometimes called the labour class. Since then it has developed, with the unofficial class 'super-rich' or 'hyper-rich' being used since the 1900s (Mt) and being formally introduced as a term to describe those of a wealth upwards of sq10billion by Drankli's government in 1996. Labour Class Labour Class, formerly known as 'Manual Class' and originally as 'loams' by the Second Mackan Empire, refers to those with a primarily manual job. However, since the Fardin revolution, manual labour has had a greater pay and been taken on by robots, leaving only educated manual labourers capable of operating such machines. Thus, the title is almost obselete, however many manual jobs still exist and many Fickoleans are still impoverished or walk for less pay, specifically in rural areas. 2nd-Professional Class The Second tier of 'Professional Class' meaning jobs that require education but not as much of it. This typically refers to jobs that prefer a degree but do not require it, such as jobs in IT, computing, programming, basic engineering, basic sciences and industrial farming. 1st-Professional Class Professional class at this level refers to those with a great deal of education required for their jobs, and with jobs commonly considered fundamental to society. After the Fardin Period of Fickolean history, jobs deemed greatly important to society were paid substantially more, such as doctors, engineeers, teachers, scientists and surgeons, and as such this class is more relevant today than in the past as occupants of these jobs tend to have greater wealth as well as prestige. This class is also commonly considered to include those with very well paying jobs such as brokers, bankers and financers, however they can come under Royal Class. Royal Class Royal Class was the top class for the Second Mackan Empire and most of the history of the class system in Ficko. By many, it is still considered as such. Traditionally, 'Royal Class' doesnt refer specifically to occupation or to wealth but to one's attendance of 'royal' or royally sealed establishments. The Emperor of Alifca would often sponsor the creation of high-end shops, markets, hotels, restaurants, et cetera, giving them a name with 'Royal' in the title and royally sealing them. Other times, the Emperor would royally seal a place after its foundation. This practice was adopted in the Alifcan Empire and across much of the monarchic world in Ficko at the time. Those who were likely to attend such places, as well as those who were likely to be friends, acquaintances or share tables with members of the royal family or those made royals, as well as royal members themselves, were considered part of the 'royal class'. Super-Rich Class The Super-Rich class has been referred to as part of the common idiom since the 1900s (Mt), and was talked of especially in the lead-up to and during the Fardin administrations. It was formally made into a class of classification of wealth by the Tap administration in 1996, and refers to those with a net worth, either in money or in assets over sq10billion. The distinction was made to the presence of numerous new establishments and an entire market that catered only to the super-rich and were not affordable to much of the 'royal class'.